Stiles Stilinski
M. Stilinski, better known as Stiles Stilinski, is the deuteragonist of Teen Wolf. He is the son of the Sheriff Stilinski and the late Claudia Stilinski, and is the best friend of Scott McCall. Stiles was first introduced as a curious, hyperactive, and sarcastic high school student whose decision to go out looking for a dead body in the woods led to him getting caught by his father, the Sheriff of Beacon County, and also led to his best friend Scott getting bitten by a werewolf. From then on, Stiles has continued getting involved in the supernatural world despite having no powers of his own, doing his best to support his best friend and their growing pack while protecting the town from supernatural influences. By the end of Season 1, he became a hero in his own right by saving Lydia Martin from then-Alpha Peter Hale, and though he was offered the bite, he ultimately declined because he had no interest in being like Peter, no matter how tempted he was to have supernatural abilities of his own. Due to his knowledge of the law and investigations as a result of being the son of a police officer, Stiles takes great satisfaction in following the clues to lead him to supernatural threats such as the Kanima, the Alpha Pack, and the Darach. In the second half of the season, Stiles was possessed by Dark Kitsune known as the Nogitsune, which caused him to commit several crimes that led to dozens of people getting hurt or killed, something that still causes Stiles immense guilt to this day. Once the Nogitsune was been defeated, Stiles turned his attention back to investigations to take his mind off of it, and began to look into the supernatural hit-list known as the Deadpool that caught his attention while also searching for the biological mother of his fellow packmate and girlfriend, Malia Tate, who is an assassin known only as the Desert Wolf. In Season 5, the relationships between the pack began to fracture due to the stress of fighting the Dread Doctors and the manipulations of Theo Raeken, causing Stiles to become estranged from Scott, Malia, and Lydia. However, upon learning of Theo's schemes and the revival of a terrifying creature known as La Bête du Gévaudan, Stiles reconciled with Scott and resumed working with his best friend to help reunite their beloved pack once again. Upon the reunion of the pack, Stiles played a large role in the defeat of the Beast, Theo, and the Desert Wolf, something that helped Stiles heal from the guilt of accidentally killing Donovan Donati out of self-defense earlier in the season. Afterward, his father informed him that these acts were a great first step in his career in law enforcement, insinuating that Stiles will be pursuing a career as a police officer like his father before him when he graduates from high school. Stiles is a member of the McCall Pack and the Stilinski Family. Early Life Little is known about Stiles' early life. He was diagnosed with attention deficit disorder at some point in his childhood and was prescribed Adderall to treat it. As a young child, Stiles' mother Claudia was stricken with frontotemporal dementia, and eventually died of the disease sometime between 2003 and 2004 while Stiles stood alone at her bedside, since Sheriff was at work. During her illness, Claudia suffered such horrifying delusions that she was under the impression that Stiles was trying to kill her despite the fact that he was only a child worried about his mother. According to the repressed memory Stiles experienced in a flashback in Required Reading, Claudia even attacked Stiles due to her dementia causing her to develop a very strong case of paranoia and dissociation. Claudia ultimately died in the hospital when young Stiles was visiting with her, and he had to deal with her loss all by himself because his father had stayed late at work to comfort a woman who was dying after being involved in a terrible car accident. At Claudia's funeral, Sheriff saw how badly Stiles was mourning his mother's death and assured him that he still had him, and their mutual loss caused Stiles to become incredibly close to Sheriff Stilinski to help each other get through Claudia's death together. Afterward, Stiles began to experience anxiety attacks and bouts of sleepwalking, though he eventually grew out of it for a time. He also seemed to be aware of his father's affinity for whiskey, which occasionally went too far, to the point where Sheriff was asked by his fellow employees to cut down on his drinking, as evidenced by when Stiles defended his father against Special Agent Rafael McCall's insinuations that Sheriff had relapsed in Alpha Pact. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3A= |-|Season 3B= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5A= |-|Season 5B= Personality Stiles' personality is most accurately described as anxious, hyperactive, and curious. He is a notorious bookworm who excels at piecing together clues and figuring out mysteries, such as the fact that Scott had become a Werewolf, the identity of the Kanima's first master, and the fact that a Dark Druid was behind the human sacrifices that were occurring in Beacon Hills. Since becoming aware of the supernatural world, Stiles' social and generalized anxiety has only become worse, especially after the death of his good friend Allison Argent, because he fears having to deal with the loss of any more of his friends or family as a result of their supernatural enemies. Because of this anxiety, Stiles can often become so overwhelmed by trauma that he both physically and verbally lashes out at anyone around him, whether they are friend or foe, as evidenced by Stiles tackling Scott after Sheriff was attacked by a Chimera, despite knowing that Scott, too, had been hurt at the same time. Despite Stiles' anxiety and his increasingly violent reactions to bad news, Stiles is a very loyal person who would do anything to protect his loved ones, even if it means giving up his life to do so. This has only increased since he was possessed by the Nogitsune, because the amount of enjoyment that he got out of being powerful and in control made him frightened and ashamed of his darker nature, pushing him to do good to make up for it and to ensure that no one else gets hurt because of his actions. Stiles is slow to trust people, but once he warms up to them and the person gains his trust, he becomes very close to them and will do whatever he has to do in order to protect them and ensure their safety, as evidenced by his relationships with Derek Hale, Kira Yukimura, and Liam Dunbar; he was suspicious of them and their motives when he first met them, but, over time, after they proved themselves to be good people who shared the McCall Pack's mission of protecting innocents from supernatural threats, he accepted them as his loved ones and would do anything to help them, just as he would with his father or Scott, the two people he loves most. Stiles, like his father, enjoys puzzles, and acts as the lead investigator for the McCall Pack in order to gain information and evidence regarding the threats that they face. For this reason, Stiles' intelligence is his greatest strength within the pack, and has either given them an advantage or has saved them in multiple situations throughout their time together. Despite everything that Stiles has been through, he still shows no obvious signs of wanting to become a werewolf, preferring to maintain his humanity and use his non-supernatural gifts to help the pack protect their hometown. Physical Appearance Stiles is a lean young man of medium stature who has pale skin, brown hair and honey-brown eyes. He is known for having freckles all over his face, neck, and body, and his hair is usually gelled into a messy style. His choice in clothing leans toward pieces that are comfortable and casual, such as hoodies, flannel button-ups, baseball-style t-shirts, and slim-cut jeans with Vans sneakers. However, he has also been known for wearing active wear during lacrosse and cross-country seasons, such as Under Armour t-shirts and track pants with tennis shoes. Powers and Abilities As a human, Stiles has no known supernatural powers. However, during his brief time being possessed by the Nogitsune, Stiles had access to all of his powers, which included: Former Powers * Accelerated Healing: As a vessel for the Nogitsune, Stiles gained the ability to rapidly heal from any wound within minutes to hours. This was demonstrated in De-Void, when the Nogitsune disemboweled Stiles' body with Noshiko Yukimura's kaiken, only for him to heal within hours. This ability could be further enhanced by the Nogitsune consuming the chaos, strife, and pain around him for additional power, allowing him to heal even more quickly. * Super Strength: As a vessel for the Nogitsune, Stiles gained superhuman strength to the point where he was able to throw Derek Hale across his loft with ease in a fight and knock out both Kira Yukimura and Oliver with a single blow to the head. * Immunity to Electricity: As a vessel for the Nogitsune, Stiles was immune to the effects of electricity, as evidenced by the fact that, when Allison Argent shot him with a taser, Stiles was able to grab the wires in his bare hands and pull the taser out of her grip without any sign of discomfort or injury from the electrical shock. It is possible this immunity stemmed from the general Kitsune ability to produce foxfire, but because Stiles didn't demonstrate the ability to create foxfire or control electricity, this remains unconfirmed. * Nogitsune Flies: As a vessel for the Nogitsune, Stiles was able to produce flies from inside his body. These flies, once they have entered another person's body, could cause the hosts to lose control over their behavior and act however the Nogitsune wanted them to act. For example, Derek Hale, Isaac Lahey, and the twins, Aiden and Ethan, were all infected by Nogitsune flies, which caused their pre-existing anger to be amplified and their inhibitions to be diminished so they would distract the McCall Pack from the Nogitsune's own actions. Derek attacked Chris Argent out of anger toward his history as a Werewolf Hunter; Isaac attacked Aiden and Ethan in retribution for the pain they had caused him and his loved ones; and Aiden and Ethan attacked each other out of resentment for their current position. However, it was confirmed that wild purple reishi mushrooms can act as a cure for this fly possession. * Pain Absorption: As a vessel for the Nogitsune, Stiles had the ability to absorb the pain of others through tactile contact, just like a Werewolf or Werecoyote can. Stiles used this ability to siphon all of the pain Scott McCall had absorbed from Bobby Finstock, Isaac, and a dying deputy. Since Nogitsune feed on chaos, strife, and pain, the agony Stiles/the Nogitsune absorbed augmented his supernatural powers to an even stronger degree. Abilities Despite being human, Stiles has several skills and abilities that have aided him and the pack during their time in the supernatural world. * Investigative/Law Enforcement Knowledge: As the son of the Sheriff of Beacon County, Stiles has an extensive understanding of the laws of California and the country at large, as well as police protocols, shorthand, and numerical codes. He also keeps a police radio in his car for this reason so he can remain up-to-date on what is happening in the town. * Mythological Knowledge: During Stiles' time in the supernatural world and the McCall Pack, Stiles has done a great deal of research into mythology, folklore, and the supernatural, including the Argent Bestiary. As a result, Stiles has an excellent working knowledge of the powers and abilities of various supernatural creatures, as well as their histories. * Heightened Intelligence: Stiles has been described as a straight-A student, and, in terms of book-smarts, he is considered to be one of the most intelligent people in the pack. For this reason, Stiles is generally referred to as the "brains" of the pack along with Lydia Martin. * Technological Knowledge: Stiles has been shown to have an advanced understanding of technology, and has been shown to have copied keycards to the Sheriff's station using an RFID emulator, hooked up all the surveillance cameras to three of the laptops owned by the pack, and hooking up a smart watch to his phone so he can use it as a hidden camera in the animal clinic. He also claims to have figured out all of Sheriff Stilinski's passwords for his work computer, though how he came upon this information remains unknown. * Pick-Pocketing/Theft: One of Stiles' most often used skills is his ability to easily and stealthily steal things without anyone being the wiser. He has stolen heart monitors, cell phones, frequency jammers, and keys/keycards to a variety of doors and vehicles throughout the course of the series, which has helped himself and the pack tremendously. * Brawling: While Stiles has not been formally trained in close-quarters combat as far as it is known, he has demonstrated the ability to defend himself in an informal brawling style, as evidenced by his fight against Donovan Donati before he was killed, the several times that Stiles engaged in a fist-fight with Theo Raeken, and when he managed to throw Scott McCall around and punch him on the floor after Sheriff was injured. However, in the latter cases, neither Theo nor Scott were interested in fighting back (in the former case, because Theo was purposely goading Stiles into hitting him, and in the latter case, Scott felt so guilty that he didn't want to hurt Stiles in any way), so it may not yield great results in a battle against a fully-powered supernatural who was attempting to harm him, but it could still make the difference between life and death in a fight nonetheless. Weaknesses Stiles possesses the common weaknesses of a human, along with others that are specific to just himself. * Mortality: As a human, Stiles is vulnerable to physical injuries and illnesses like any other person. * Kanima Venom: As a human, Stiles is very vulnerable to the effects of kanima venom, much more so than his supernatural peers. In fact, Stiles is the character who has most frequently been paralyzed by kanima venom; once he's been exposed, it will take him several hours before he can regain full control over his musculoskeletal system. * Anxiety/Paranoia: Stiles' increasingly severe anxiety regarding the safety of his loved ones has caused Stiles to become quite paranoid in recent months, which typically causes him to be suspicious of any new person until they have proven themselves. While this paranoia is not always misplaced (such as his ultimately correct suspicion that Theo was evil), he does have a tendency to act on instincts rather than evidence, which can get him into trouble with those he believes to have malicious intentions, whether they are truly a threat or not. * Side Effects of Resurrection: Because Stiles, like Scott and Allison, killed himself in a surrogate sacrifice ritual to save his father and was subsequently resurrected, Stiles has a darkness around his heart that will remain for the rest of his life. This has caused him worrisome symptoms in the past, such as his development of alexia (a type of acute dyslexia), sleep paralysis, nightmares, and somnambulism. It is also likely part of the reason why Stiles was chosen as a vessel for the Nogitsune. Equipment * Robin's Egg Blue 1980 CJ5 Jeep * Aluminum baseball bat * Supernatural clue board * Macbook Air laptop Etymology *'Stiles': Stiles is a nickname, likely a diminutive of "Stilinski," his surname. In English, stile means "a series of steps or rungs by means of which a person may pass over a wall or fence that remains a barrier to sheep or cattle." In short, this means that a stile is a device set up in an entrance to bar passage until a charge is paid in order to record the number of people passing through. This is actually quite a fitting name for Stiles Stilinski, as he often acts as a "stile" to the McCall Pack, barring entry into the "inner circle" of his friend group out of suspicion toward the person's motives, and only allowing them into it once they've proven their motives are pure. *'Stilinski': Though this name has been implied to be of Slavic or Polish origin, it appears to be a made-up surname with no discernible etymology as far as it is known. Trivia * Stiles plays on the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team as #24. * Stiles has had romantic feelings for several women throughout the course of the series. While his most enduring crush as been on Lydia Martin, he has also developed romantic feelings for Malia Tate, who is his first-ever girlfriend, and has briefly hooked up with Heather and Caitlin in the past as well. * Stiles was the first of the main characters to be admitted to Eichen House, not including Malia Tate, who was not a main character at the time when she was revealed to be a patient there. * The emotional trauma of having watched his mother die has been a recurring issue for Stiles throughout the series. * Stiles has killed more people than anyone else in the McCall Pack, although all of them were either out of self-defense or while he was possessed by the Nogitsune. * Stiles' totem when performing the surrogate sacrifice ritual was his father's Sheriff badge, and Lydia acted as his emotional tether to bring him back to life afterward. * Stiles' use of a baseball bat as a weapon during supernatural battles has become a running joke throughout the series, though the bat originally belonged to Scott and Melissa McCall. * While filming his role in Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, Dylan O'Brien was seriously injured while performing a motorcycle stunt, causing him to have to have facial reconstructive surgery and putting filming of the movie on indefinite hiatus. As a result, it remains unknown how his injury will affect Stiles' story line throughout Season 6. Gallery 1x01_Stiles_and_Scott_in_the_woods.jpg 3x05_Stiles_smiling.jpg 3x13_favorite_shirt.png 3x17_Stiles_getting_a_shot.jpg 3x17_Stiles_unsure.jpg 3x18_Stiles_at_hospital.png 3x20_Stiles_Lichtenberg.jpg 3x24_Stiles_with_oni.jpg 3x24_Void_Stilrd.png 4x02_Stiles_winking.jpg 4x07_gun_to_Stiles_head.jpg 4x07_bloody_Stiles.jpg 4x07_Stiles_working.png 4x08_Stiles_cuddeling_with_Malia.png 4x09_Stiles_thinking.png Sciles_breakup.jpg Stiles_about_to_cry.png Stiles_hits_voltron_wolf_with_a_bat.jpg Dylan-obrien-as-stiles-stilinski-on-mtvs-teen-wolf.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Last_Chimera_Stiles_Unconscious.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Last_Chimera_Young_Stiles.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_12_Damnatio_Memoriae_Stiles_and_Josh.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_20_Apotheosis_Stiles_stabbed.png Void_Stiles_crying.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:McCall Pack Category:Stilinski Family Category:Humans Category:Eichen House Patients Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Needs Help